


Something That Sparkles

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8711242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: While getting changed to infiltrate Don Corneo's mansion, Cloud quickly discovers that he enjoys wearing women's clothes.





	

~ Something That Sparkles ~

 _Wow, my new dress is pretty_ , Cloud thought to himself as he stripped out of his usual outfit in the dressing room of the clothing shop. He considered keeping his boxer shorts on under the dress, but he'd gone through so much trouble to get the silk panties to go with the dress... so he should definitely put them on, right?

 _Ooh, that feels nice on my junk_. He sighed inwardly. _Way better than cotton. Although I don't really like how constricted this makes everything down there. Maybe I should invest in some silk boxers after this_.

The perfume was some heavy floral scent that Cloud immediately took a disliking to. Flowers were not really his thing anyway, but this stuff was so strong, it was awful. _Miss_ Cloud would prefer something light and fruity. Like, maybe an apple scent.

There wasn't much he could do to tame the wild spikes of his hair. It just grew that way. Some clip-in braided hair extensions and the tiara he put on made his head look a _little_ bit less like the rear end of a wild chocobo.

Now he was all ready to go and invade Don Corneo's mansion!

And maybe, sometime in the future when all of this was over, Miss Cloud would buy another dress and have a more innocuous cross-dressing adventure.

~end~


End file.
